Diary of a Discontent Pirate Princess
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Cleo is now officially Morgan's woman... but she doesn't quite feel like it. Especially when he's ogling other women. And she has no problem letting him and others know. But not verbally. Just in her diary. Because people would kill her if she told them. Based heavily on Morgan's Epilogue, so if you haven't played it, you might want to skip it. Rated T for language and innuendo.


This is my retelling of Morgan's Epilogue, as told from the POV of Cleo, the girl I made for Morgan. If you haven't read her Diary while she was a Discontent Pirate Prisoner, go give it a look. It gives you a good idea of how snarky Cleo really is.

I made this story so that it takes place about a year after the prologue.

I do not own Pirates In Love or any characters therein. They're all property of Voltage Inc, those brilliant minds.

* * *

**Cleo's Diary**

**Life Aboard the Sirius**

**Or**

**How To Resist Killing a Pirate King**

Dear Diary,

Am officially with Morgan now. It's WONDERFUL. Usually. Except he keeps wanting whiskey. And using me as a pillow. And not really doing anything to make me feel like he sees me as a woman. Every time I want to ask about it though, he gives me THAT LOOK and I go weak in the knees. Well played, Morgan. Well played.

It's been a little over a year since I got dumped on the Sirius and met everyone on it. Things have improved since then. For one thing, am not constantly being treated like a nuisance now. Except sometimes. And I get to smack the guys on their heads when they get smart. Mostly it's just Russell.

But today was told we're going to Yamato, which makes me happy. Will be nice to see everyone, but will probably leave out part about being girlfriend to Pirate King. Highly doubtful that Daddy would approve. Just the same, will be good to see everyone.

Must remember to bring everyone to my favorite restaurant, as per request by everyone. Will have to resist the urge to put hot sauce in some people's foods. Would be amusing, but probably lethal.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Have arrived in Yamato. Got to see the family, which was nice, and then went to go shopping with the boys. Morgan was being really sweet and bought me candy which I shared, but then the whole moment was killed dead when another one of Morgan's old flings showed up. Was about to freak out on account of she had a knife, but then two OTHER girls showed up. Did my best to give Morgan a Glare of Death, but he didn't notice because he was blocked by all the stupid poofy hair surrounding him. Then he talked about bringing them all to some "Special Place" and had to fight the urge to go get a gun and shoot it at him. He was really smooth afterwards though and spent the whole day being super sweet and attentive. Fortunately, I've gotten used to that.

Later Morgan asked if I was jealous. Was two seconds from screaming "YOU FREAKING GIGOLO, OF COURSE I'M JEALOUS!" but for some reason turned into a timid mouse and went "A little…" Am such a doormat. It's a bad habit. Then he went to bed and I went outside to ponder the mysteries of the world and why the hell didn't I listen to my mother and just get married the last time I was dropped off at home.

Then Christopher came out to comfort me and Russell showed up saying he'd help get Morgan close to me again. Then somehow it turned into a giant pow-wow with all of the other guys and myself plotting to get Morgan's womanizing under control. Unfortunately, other while some plans did emerge during our all-nighter, I almost strangled Ed for being a huge creep.

Am going to take a quick nap and will write about the success of Plan A when it's over.

* * *

Dear Diary,

So Plan A did not turn out nearly as well as I had hoped it would. Christopher decided to give Morgan a potion that would make him hate all women except for myself, but since so far I'm the only girl he's seen, it can't be said whether or not it actually works. We'll wait a few days until we get to the next port.

In other news, put itching powder in Eduardo's clothes. Have been trapped up in the Crows Nest for the last four hours, but was totally worth it.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow we get to the town, and am getting really scared. Morgan almost caught on when I grabbed him and wouldn't let go. He got super worried and insisted on taking me to my chair and rocking with me in it until I fell asleep.

If he really doesn't love me, I think I might die.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, Plan A was an utter failure. More details: Got to Tokonatsu without any problems. It was there that things started cropping up. The potion didn't work, which was soon discovered as Morgan was chatting with a fruit selling tart. Was about to go kick him when the guys moved to Plan B, which was pretty much making sure every woman who ever knew Morgan to not talk to him. It worked for a little bit… But then Morgan offered to drink with some harlots until the morning and we quickly moved to Plan C, before I got the chance to castrate my boyfriend.

Basically Plan C was to get him kicked out his favorite strip club. He walked in and then ran out again after two minutes. Was impressed by the owner. Usually you can never get rid of him. Morgan tried to reassure me that he never did anything with any of the dancers in there, but all I said was "I trust you," in the hopes that it would make him feel guilty. Obviously it failed.

Plan D was to test him at the harbor surrounded by a bunch of cute girls. Admittedly, it almost failed because I kept wanting to set them on fire and Christopher had to stop me. Probably would have had Morgan not left them standing there and wrapped his arms around me and told me that he'd never betray my trust. Am now hiding in my usual closet while writing this. Thomas and Nathan surprised me a few months ago by cleaning the closet out and putting in a chair and little table for me to write on. Probably it's not really a secret since everyone knows about it, but it's the only space I don't share. Have to go now. Morgan is calling for me behind the doors and he keeps cheating by whispering sweet nothings through the doors. Am going to crack, I know it.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I cracked. Big surprise. Told Morgan everything. Expected him to be furious, but ended up with him laughing like a maniac because apparently he knew it all along. Apparently we were so obvious it was pathetic. So he wasn't mad, but he told me he wished I would trust him. Then he said something about enduring as a man and about how almost everything I did turned him on (not that anyone would ever be able to tell or agree with him). Then suddenly something was about to happen… and then once again EDUARDO, with his DAMNED PERFECT TIMING interrupted us to ask for directions.

After Morgan was done talking to him, went up to Eduardo, pulled back his eye patch and then snapped it back at him. He would have shot at me had I not run away screaming. There is no shame in retreat when you know you're about to be slaughtered mercilessly.

* * *

Dear Diary,

So Morgan has brought us to his favorite island in the world- his special place. It's amazing! An island where even though it's in the south, it has all four seasons! We got here right as it started to snow, and we all stood on deck and enjoyed it. I love it so much here! It's called Four Season Island and its so much fun! Had a giant snowball fight with everyone on the ship and I managed to smack Russell right in the face. Then Morgan grabbed my hand and snuck away with me while everyone else was laughing and confused.

Morgan and I sat on a little hill and watched the mountains while he confessed that it was his brother's favorite place too, and that he named it. He told me that he buried all his things from his old life at the top of the mountain on the island. Was slightly tempted to go dig it up, but was soon distracted by Morgan saying that he promised his brother's spirit that the next time he came, he would bring his close friends, but then it changed to close friends and the woman he wanted for life as well. Then he stood up and shouted to his brother that he brought the woman he loved. Would have been mortified had I not been so touched. May have gotten a little misty-eyed. Slightly. Just a tad, though. The rest of the crew down below us waved and cheered us on. Got a bit more misty-eyed after that when Morgan held me tight and whispered how much he loved me. But only… Oh, who am I kidding? I was bawling like a baby. Was totally pathetic.

Am now back on the ship quickly writing this entry before I go help make a barbeque on the snowfield. It's going to be fantastic. Will write more later.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, Diary. This entry is… slightly difficult for me to write. Not much happened last night, and none of the guys know about it because they were all sleeping out in igloos, but so much did occur at the same time. I can barely think about it without feeling wonderful and happy but also embarrassed all at once.

But Morgan told me that the potion that Christopher gave him worked, though, so that's something. Turns out he felt sick the whole time but has to think about his reputation as Pirate King because he doesn't want anyone trying to spread rumors about him. When he said he never felt sick when he looked at me, had to fight back blushes. Didn't succeed. He told me that he had to be nice to women, but that I was the most important woman in the entire world to him, and he thinks sometimes I'm too good for him.

Oh, god, it's so hard to write all this down without squealing and going all mushy and warm. Darn Morgan for making me feel this way.

So, after that… we, um… we, ah… Well… You see… Morga

_Dear Diary,_

_This is Morgan writing now. Cleo is temporarily stuck in her closet. What happened last night was that I made love to the most incredible, beautiful, fantastic woman in the entire world and I could hardly breathe last night because she was so perfect. And let me just say… her body is WOW. I mean, WOW. And no matter what she says she's incredibly sexy and I can't wait to teach her everything I know. Which is a lot. She probably already learned a few tricks from last night, because, just between the three of us, I literally collapsed and passed out after a few hours because it was that amazing. And I can hardly wait for tonight because I plan to_

Dear Diary,

This is Cleo again. Morgan "temporarily stuck" me in my closet by rushing in, grabbing my diary, and then leaning against the doors while he wrote in you. I'd say I was unhappy, but I can't bring myself to rip out his writing because it's really sort of flattering. And true. And

_Dear Diary,_

_Morgan again. Cleo can't write any more right now because I've decided to relive last night with her. I'm sure she won't mind, because I love her and I want to show it. From every angle. And position. _

_Later!_

**THE END**

* * *

Well, folks, that's the end of Cleo and Morgan's story… for now.

I love Morgan to pieces, but now it's time to tell the story of the other girls, and how they fall in love with their own pirates. I'll be writing them in different styles though, because I don't want them all to be the same. I was seriously considering turning this last bit into an M-rated fic told from Morgan's POV, but decided against it. Maybe I'll do that later.

I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and please review if you did! Thanks so much!


End file.
